


Легенда

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Koldthav



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav
Summary: Десять лет между Талигом и Дриксен царит мир.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer & Rotger Valdes, Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Легенда

Десять лет между Талигом и Дриксен царит мир. Для тех, кто воевал, десять лет - слишком мало, но они пожимают друг другу руки и пьют за мир в пятый день весенних ветров вот уже десять лет. Десять лет в этот день корабли Дриксен входят в гавани Талига и наоборот - просто так, в честь разоруженной «Астеры», которая когда-то вошла в порт Метхенберга, предлагая мир.  
Для тех, кто не воевал, десять лет - это слишком много. Половина жизни. И они запросто братаются, звеня кружками в портовых тавернах - молодые матросы, теньенты, лейтенанты. Поют, мешая слова, талигойские и дриксенские песни, меряются штормами, танцуют девушек, говорят. Беспечные, юные, выросшие в мире.  
Дым в таверне коромыслом, пиво - рекой.  
\- А последний бой между Талигом и Дриксен был ведь именно здесь? В Хексберг? - уточняет на талигойском, но с ужасным акцентом, совсем молодой, лет семнадцати, дриксенский матрос.  
\- Да. Говорят, в солнечные дни на дне залива можно разглядеть корабли, - отвечает ему талигойский теньент.  
\- Не все корабли, - поправляет его кто-то. - Говорят, кэцхен попросили море оставить только один.  
Молодежь притихает.  
\- Это просто легенда, - наконец говорит, словно немного оправдываясь, другой теньент. - Выпьем еще, ребята! Эй, кому не хватает на пиво, я угощу!  
Смех возвращается.  
Изрядно пьяный Базиль, не дождавшись разносчицу, идет за пивом сам, а, возвращаясь, едва не разливает кружку на одинокого посетителя в углу. Тот недовольно хмурится - какой-то старик, крепкий, но голова совсем седая. Небось, рыбак или купец.  
\- Пршу прщения, - пьяный мозг сразу подмечает, что формы на нем нет - значит, не влетит, а до всего остального Базилю дела нет, ему бы обминуть чертов табурет…  
Старик отодвигает табурет с дороги и спрашивает:  
\- О какой это легенде твердят твои товарищи?  
\- Это... о... а ты не знаешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Г...говорят, есть легенда, - Базилю приходится сесть, зато так проще говорить и пол не качается, хотя что моряку качка!... - Говорят, что у нас мир потому, что море так хочет. Ты... вы ж знаете эту историю про двух адмиралов? Про битву за Хексберг?  
Старик фыркает:  
\- Чего-то слышал.  
\- Кальдмеер не погиб в той битве, хотя, верно, должен был. Сотни погибли. Но море так решило. А потом они с адмиралом Вальдесом... в общем, их любовь так впечатлила не то само море, не то кецхен, а уж они нашептали кому нужно... что должен быть мир. Поэтому остальные корабли давно сгнили, а один стоит на дне залива по сей день. Ноодр... ноурдкр...  
\- Ноордкроне.  
\- Вот! Именно! Это теперь легенда! И они легенда. И...  
Старик смеется:  
\- Надо же, чего напридумывали! Иди-ка к своим друзьям, тебя зовут уже. И пиво не пролей! Балбес...  
Мальчишки пьют и хохочут, разносчица отталкивает одного, чересчур развязного, и ребята хором усаживают его, чтоб отстал.  
Дриксенский матросик Кристеф не уверен, что можно вот так запросто взять стоящее на столе пиво, а денег на еще одну кружку у него нет. Он, смущаясь, отступает в сторону и потому слышит, как старик, выходя, тихо смеется:  
\- Легенда!.. Да Вальдес обхохочется, когда услышит!  
Кристеф не считает себя ни умным, ни даже смышленым, вот и сейчас сомневается в своей догадке. Это же не может быть...  
Он распахивает дверь и выскакивает в весеннюю ночь, пахнущую сиренью и морем. И тут же прижимается спиной к стене: только б не заметили!  
Двое обнимаются так, словно не виделись вечность. Лиц в темноте не разглядеть, слов тоже не слышно, но на секунду ярко вспыхнувший факел у входа выхватывает из темноты невероятно нежную улыбку смуглого немолодого талигойца и до Кристефа доносится его смех.  
Кристеф бесшумно, чтоб не потревожить этих двоих, возвращается в трактир. Зря он не верил во все эти легенды, которые рассказывают на судне тихими вечерами. Их любовь вполне могла впечатлить море.


End file.
